1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an integral unit comprising a raisable and tiltable door panel member, and a frame structure therefor integrally containing the driving mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to an integral unit of this kind which may be entirely manufactured and tested at the factory, while at the site of use it is only necessary to mount the unit in the wall aperture, and then connect the electrical supply wires to the mains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant is not aware of any pertinent prior art. The only patent which is of his knowledge is Argentine Pat. No. 209.732 granted to Angel Tregnaghi on May 31, 1977. This patent deals also with a raisable an pivotable door panel for similar purposes, but it can not be held as prior art against the present invention, since it is not an integral unit. The frame must be first fitted and fixed in the wall aperture, thereafter the door panel must be mounted in the frame, and thereafter the entire driving mechanism must be mounted on the inside face of the door panel. All the components of the driving mechanism are exposed and thus the clothes of the user may be soiled by oil and grease, and his clothes and/or his hands may be catched by moving parts of the mechanism. Furthermore, a car thief who enters the garage through a rear door by way of the house, may make temporary electrical connections to operate the door panel from the inside since all the wiring is exposed. Thus said Argentine patent offers none of the advantages of the present invention and the construction of the driving mechanism is certainly entirely different from what is herein proposed.